This invention relates to wound closure devices and more particularly to a biopsy wound closure apparatus and method for controlling bleeding and repair of the biopsy site during a routine skin biopsy procedure.
The skin is a complex anatomical system composed of two layers--the epidermis, or epithelium, which is visible to the naked eye, and the dermis or corium, below the epidermis which is firmly interlocked with the dermis. When the skin is punctured, the cells of the surrounding dermis and epidermis multiply to compensate for the loss of cells in the dermis and epidermis. Skin biopsies are frequently performed to diagnose abnormal skin conditions.
Surgical punches, ranging in diameter from 2 to 6 millimeters, are commonly used to excise small samples of skin for medical biopsies. The punches are razor sharp circular knives which are pressed against the skin and rotated to excise cylinder shaped samples for biopsies. Surgical punches are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,588 which is incorporated herein by reference.
The current practice during a routine skin biopsy procedure is to use sutures, or for small wounds multiple butterfly bandages, to control the flow of blood and to repair the biopsy site. One deficiency with this practice is that some patients suffer anxiety during the suturing of wounds. Another deficiency is that a considerable amount of time is spent by physicians for hemostasis and repair of the biopsy site during routine biopsy procedures.
Sterile sponges have been used as packing material during surgery when hemostatic devices for controlling capillary, venous and arteriolar bleeding are either ineffective or impractical. However, sterile sponges have neither been available nor used to repair biopsy sites or to control bleeding during biopsy procedures. Nor have small pre-cut implant devices having the same or similar diameters as surgical punches been used to repair resulting defects or to control bleeding after excisions of specimens for skin biopsies.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that a more efficient, effective, easy to use apparatus and method for performing a routine biopsy procedure would satisy an existing need.